


Steel Horse

by EmpressOfEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Motorcycles, idk - Freeform, its cute and i dont remember how to tag things, other tags, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: “I want to learn how to ride,” Blake had said, after climbing off the back of the bike. Yang shook out her hair, raising an eyebrow in Blake’s direction with a smirk and Blake shot her a look, throwing one of her gloves in Yang’s face. “The bike, Yang. Gods.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 43
Kudos: 214





	Steel Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I used to write? Me either. Hope everyone's holding up well right now! We're all in this together y'all. <3

“Whoa!” Yang lunges forward to stop and steady them as Blake gasps and stammers out an apology, her hands coming off the handlebars of Yang’s motorcycle and hanging awkwardly in the air. Yang chuckles and shakes her head. “You’re fine, Blake. Just remember to hold down the clutch and the brake if you’re not going to put us in neutral.”

Blake lets out a breath, nodding. “Right.”

Yang can feel the way every inch of Blake’s body is tense against her own and she smirks as she shifts a bit to place a soft kiss to Blake’s neck. “And _relax_.”

The smallest bit of tension leaves Blake’s shoulders and she nods again. “Right.”

Yang chuckles, pulling back a little to try and get Blake to look her in the eye. “This _was_ your idea, you know.”

Yang can’t help but smile at the conversation that led them here…

_“I want to learn how to ride,” Blake had said, after climbing off the back of the bike. Yang shook out her hair, raising an eyebrow in Blake’s direction with a smirk and Blake shot her a look, throwing one of her gloves in Yang’s face. “The_ bike _, Yang. Gods.”_

_Yang laughed, catching Blake’s glove in her lap and turning off the engine. “Yeah?”_

_Blake nodded, determined. “Yeah.”_

_Yang looked at her for a moment with a smile. “Don’t like having to hold onto me all the time?”_

_“I—no it’s not— I just want to feel…” Blake trailed off, unable to say the word Yang was sure was on the tip of her tongue._

_“Free?” Yang offered for her and for some reason Blake’s face fell, like she was ashamed of thinking it._

_“It’s not that I don’t feel that way when I’m with you,” Blake quickly said, looking down and away, and suddenly her expression made a lot more sense. “I was just thinking that—”_

_“Blake,” Yang said, dismounting her motorcycle and tilting Blake’s chin up gently to meet her gaze. She smiled, soft and hopefully reassuring. “You don’t have to explain anything to me,” she said with a slight shake of her head. “You want to learn to ride? I’ll teach you how to ride.”_

_There was a beat where Blake’s eyes simply flicked between Yang’s and then her lips were pressed to Yang’s own in a firm but gentle kiss. When Blake pulled back, she cleared her throat, smoothing down the lapels on Yang’s jacket. “Thank you.”_

_“Of course.” Yang leaned forward, her lips brushing Blake’s once more before she pressed their foreheads together. “I mean, you? In leather? Riding on my bike? I’d be crazy not to teach you.”_

The shove she’d earned for that one was well worth the laugh that came along with it, Yang decides.

Blake loosens up a little more with the roll of her eyes as she nudges her back into Yang, drawing Yang back into the moment. “I’m _aware_ ,” she says. She lets out another breath, running a hand over her face. “I just thought it’d be easier. I mean, you’ve been doing this since you were sixteen.”

“Which is why I make it look easy,” Yang says, nudging Blake back. She smirks as Blake finally meets her eyes. “You weren’t around when I sent Bumblebee flying through our shed because I forgot to put her in neutral.”

Blake giggles, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and Yang’s heart flutters. Unable to stop herself because Blake is just that adorable, Yang presses a quick kiss to her cheek before shifting back to business. “Okay, now go ahead and put us in neutral.”

Blake looks down at her foot and hesitates. “Um… which way was…?”

Yang laughs lightly. “So, you’re going to put your toe under the lever and then just nudge it up a little.”

“A little?” Blake raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, like halfway. Don’t worry, you’ll feel it. And here,” Yang nudges Blake lightly, “take the clutch and the brake. You need to get used to the feeling.”

Blake looks a little unsure but reaches forward and takes the brake and clutch under her fingers. Yang takes the opportunity of having her hands free again to run her fingers up the length of Blake’s arms and Blake huffs. “That’s not distracting at all.”

Yang laughs and drops her hands to Blake’s hips instead, inching her fingers under the hem of Blake’s t-shirt. “Now you know how I feel with you pressed against my back all the time.” Blake makes quick work of throwing the bike into neutral before swatting at Yang’s hands and Yang laughs again, settling her hands on the outside of Blake’s shirt. “Knew you could do it. Now, ready to try moving? You know, like, on purpose?”

Blake rolls her eyes. “Who said it wasn’t on purpose before?” She casts a look at Yang, over her shoulder. “Maybe I was just making sure you were paying attention.”

Yang smirks. “Your apology and adorably flustered expression afterwards say otherwise, but okay.”

“I had to sell it,” Blake says with a shrug. “But think what you like.”

“I think you’re stalling,” Yang replies, and the slight twitch at the corner of Blake’s mouth that she sees before Blake turns back around makes her feel she’s correct. “C’mon, Belladonna,” she continues, arms wrapping loosely around Blake’s waist as she rests her chin on Blake’s shoulder, “you’ve done way harder things than learn how to drive a motorcycle.” Yang pauses for a second before adding, “Like learning how to dance.” She’s pleased when the joke lands and she feels Blake shake lightly with laughter.

“I wasn’t _that_ bad…” Blake says.

Yang chuckles, squeezing Blake a little tighter. “Awww, yes you were.” It earns her a playful swat on the leg, but it’s accompanied by laughter yet again, so she can’t complain. Yang leans back, patting the sides of Blake’s thighs. “Now, come on. Let’s move!”

Yang leads Blake through the process of walking the bike so they’re facing a stretch of empty space, then she hops off the back.

Blake looks at her, confused and maybe a little worried. “What are you doing?”

“It’ll be easier without you having to worry about balancing with me, too,” Yang says. She takes a step forward and places a kiss to Blake’s cheek, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “Don’t worry, baby, you got this.”

Blake nods, letting out a slow breath as Yang backs up a little to talk her through what she needs to do.

About halfway through the conversation Yang notices that Blake’s eyes are wide, looking down at her foot like she’s not sure what Yang’s explaining is possible. Yang tries not to smile, because she doesn’t want Blake to think she’s laughing at her, but it’s hard because the look of pure confusion on her face is beyond adorable.

“Blake?” Yang prompts softly, and Blake’s ear twitches in her direction a second before her head does.

“Yeah?”

Yang smiles. “You’re gonna do fine. You’ve ridden with me plenty of times. You how know to keep balanced and lean into the turns. This time, you just have to remember you’re doing the shifting.”

Blake sighs, nodding. “Right, the very easy, not complicated at all, shifting.”

Yang chuckles, slipping closer and placing her hand on the small of Blake’s back as she presses a kiss to her temple. “I know you’re a quick study,” Yang mumbles against her, “you’ll have this in no time.”

Blake lets out one more breath and nods. “Right. Yeah. What if I crash?”

Yang chuckles. “You won’t crash.”

“But—”

“Blake.” Yang smiles, soft and reassuring. “You’ve done things far more dangerous and difficult than this,” she says, her thumb trailing lightly along Blake’s spine. “Besides, you have an Aura,” Yang adds with a smirk. “You’ll be fine.”

“I’m not worried about _me,”_ Blake says, looking away. “I mean… you already lost one bike because of me and—”

“Stop.” It comes out a little sharper than Yang intends, and she winces. She shifts to cup Blake’s cheek in one hand, bring her to meet her eye. “Sorry,” she says, her thumb trailing gently over Blake’s cheekbone. “I just—Blake, you’re not serious… right? It’s—it’s just a bike. _Bumblebee_ was just a bike. But _you?”_ Yang shakes her head. “You are…” she huffs a laugh, “you’re everything.”

Blake’s ear flicks and a tiny smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. “I love you,” she says, and no matter how many times Yang’s heard it, it strikes her in chest. The feeling only escalating by the fact Blake draws her closer, brushes their lips together softly.

Yang finds it in her to draw back with a chuckle, keeping close, letting their noses brush. “You’re still stalling,” she says through a smile.

“Caught me.” Blake breathes the words against her lips, low and breathless and Yang nearly lets her win this one as Blake’s teeth dig gently into her bottom lip.

_Nearly._

Yang puts her hands on Blake’s shoulders and pulls away, raising an eyebrow at her with a smirk. “Show time, Belladonna. Plenty of time for kissing later.” She claps Blake on the shoulder before backing up. “Impress me!” She grins and throws in a wink for good measure “Woo me with your badass motorcycle riding skills, baby!”

She’s a little further away now and Blake put on her sunglasses, but Blake rolls her eyes so hard it’s impossible to miss. Then, she sees Blake take a steadying breath before kicking the bike into gear and taking off down the stretch.

Despite all of Blake’s worrying, Yang quickly sees she was right to assume Blake would be a natural, shifting easily and braking perfectly into the turn.

She holds her breath as Blake takes the turn, but she comes out of it smoothly and then Yang’s struck in the chest by the vision of a wind-swept Blake Belladonna grinning wide on the seat of her bike as she makes her way back to where she started.

She’s a little shaky on the stop, but she’s _beaming_ and Yang can’t help but realize for the millionth time in her life just how _beautiful_ Blake is. Blake throws the bike into park and cautiously takes her hands off the brake and clutch. When it doesn’t move, she throws her hands up and looks over to Yang.

“I _did it_!”

Yang laughs and jogs over to her. “Hell, yeah you did, baby!” She plants a kiss to Blake’s lips and pulls back with a smile. “Told you, you could do it,” Yang says, soft and genuine.

Blake slips her sunglasses off and smiles, sheepish. “I know. I—thanks, Yang. For this,” she gestures to the bike and sighs, looking back into Yang’s eyes. “For… everything.”

Yang shakes her head. “You don’t have to thank—”

“Too late,” Blake says with a smirk, shoving Yang lightly before putting the kickstand down.

Yang’s throat goes a little dry as Blake slips her gloves off and runs a hand through her hair in a feeble attempt to tame it, instead tousling it even more. Blake’s always had a way of doing the most mundane of things entirely too enticing. Or maybe that was just Yang’s brain being unable to keep calm with her girlfriend straddling her bike. Yang thinks it’s probably a bit of both, but either way…

Yang steps forward, turning the key on the bike’s tank until the rumble of the engine dies and leaves them in the silent spring afternoon.

Blake looks up at her, leaning back a little to properly meet her eye. “Are we done? I thought maybe I should try and—”

“We’re just taking a break,” Yang says, already leaning maybe a little too close.

“Oh,” Blake says, her ears twitching straight up in a way Yang’s learned means she is genuinely surprised.

Yang instantly feels her face flush and she leans back a little. “I—unless you don’t want to.”

Blake chuckles and tugs Yang in again until their lips meet. Soft. Chaste. “I didn’t say that. I just didn’t think you’d be…” Blake bites her lip and shakes her head. “I mean I just… drove around in a circle.”

“On a _motorcycle.”_ Yang emphasizes. “On _my_ motorcycle.”

Blake snorts, planting another kiss to Yang’s jawline. “You’re a dork.”

“Your dork.”

Yang feels Blake nod against her, her voice softening. “My dork.” Blake leans back again. “Yang?”

Yang blinks a few times at the look in Blake’s eyes. Open and vulnerable. “Yeah?”

“Seriously, thank you.” She cups Yang’s jaw in her hand. “For being you. For… for letting me be me.”

“Blake—”

Blake shakes her head. “I know they’re… not the right words,” she says. “I don’t know the right words. But…” she sighs, gives up on trying to find them and instead goes with something they both know is right, “I love you.”

Yang smiles, her thumb brushing gently over Blake’s thigh. “I love you, too.”

Tension Yang hadn’t realized was there leaves Blake’s shoulders as she leans in and presses a kiss to Yang’s lips. She hums against their kiss as she stands a little further off the bike. “Now,” Blake says, letting the mood lift as she grins, “how about that break?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Just a WIP I finished off to prove to myself I can indeed still put words on a page. Not my best in my opinion, but I want to get back into things!
> 
> Kudos and Feedback are always welcome! Positive or Negative! Or anything in between. Hell, even if you just wanna say "hi" I always try to respond :) 
> 
> Again, hope everyone is doing well. Have a great day/ night and stay safe out there!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: empressofedge


End file.
